


Seeping Baby Man: The Friendshiping

by hexmaniacchoco



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Body Horror, Gen, Human Impala (Supernatural), Magical Accidents, but it's super mild and mostly implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexmaniacchoco/pseuds/hexmaniacchoco
Summary: He only wants to be their friend!





	Seeping Baby Man: The Friendshiping

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel of sorts to [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369405/chapters/28135800), but you don't need to read it in order to read this.

There was a flash of light, the smell of something burnt… Wait, the smell?  
  
He rubbed his head. Oh, he could do that now. How new. He rubbed it more, partly for the novelty and partly because there were sounds around him that were causing him a headache, which was a sensation he decided he didn’t like. He wanted to see what was causing them, but all he could see was smears of red and a row of other cars. He moved his hand to his face instinctively to wipe away the stuff that had gotten on his eyes and slowly navigated the art of tilting his new head downward to get a glimpse.  
  
Oh. It was Dean and Sam. He loved those guys. They were looking up and staring directly at him, eyes wide and with their mouths agape, and they were the ones emitting that long, loud, high-pitched noise. Clearly this was how these things are supposed to greet each other, so he gave it a try. He sucked in a breath of air, which he noticed was much different from it passively entering him as he was driven down the road. The two quieted down to smaller and softer sounds and watched, undoubtedly waiting for their friend to reply in kind. He wasn’t sure if the slight rattling he felt in his throat was normal or not, but he could figure that out later. For now, he gathered as much air as he could, and then let loose a loud sound of his own.  
  
Unfortunately, as he greeted them, he accidentally got some of that red stuff onto their faces. He reached with both his hands to try and wipe it from them, but they refused his help by way of repeating their greeting and trying very hard to avoid his hands. They pushed against his torso, and he felt a tugging sensation straining the sides of his body. When he looked, he noticed straps holding them to his body. As they pushed away from him, it stretched the straps out, causing an irritating feeling. That wouldn’t do. He couldn’t help them if they kept that up. He pulled the straps in with one hand, bringing both Dean and Sam flush against him and nice and close to make up for his rude greeting. With his other hand, he proceeded to rub each of their faces until the red was gone. For some reason he left their faces shinier, but he knew that was a good thing as Dean loved to make _him_ shiny when he was still a car. He also noticed that they had pointy things on their faces, under their eyes, while he did not. Should he? Did it matter?  
  
What other minor differences did he have?  
  
He looked past Dean and Sam as they continued tugging on his straps, and noticed two other limbs sticking out of his lower torso. They also had those things, though theirs were a nice shade of blue, probably because they were both brothers. He attempted to move one, and right away he felt they were stiffer than his other limbs. Still, he leaned forward as he pulled the limbs closer to them, and that’s when he realized he’d been sitting. It was time to stand! Shakily, he stretched his arms out, and used them to maintain a wobbly balance while he slid his feet so they were now planted on the floor and under him. Dean and Sam thrashed around as they hung from his straps, probably unhappy with almost being dropped onto the ground. But they could resume their prolonged embrace once he was standing. So he pushed himself to his feet from his previous crouch.  
  
And he was _tall._  
  
Like, taller than Dean and even taller than _Sam_ tall. He did not expect that.  
  
Unfortunately, while he was marveling at his own gargantuan height, his favorite people accidentally slipped out of his straps and crashed to the ground. He reflexively reached for them to help them back up, now understanding how hard it was for these things to stand on only two feet, but they ran off towards a door. He figured they must be trying to get him to follow, so he tried walking for the very first time. It was much different from rolling. He was glad that the tread on his feet gave him extra grip on the floor. And his arms might have been annoying to hold up or pull behind him on the floor, but they were excellent for reaching to door frames and holding them for stability as he got the hang of all these brand new movements he could do now.  
  
He did just that, and then paused in the doorway, wondering where they might have gone to. There were a few different paths to choose from. Why hadn’t they waited for him? He scanned the area, and that was when he spotted the dark red footprints leading to the left. Surely those were their footprints! He was also relieved to learn that it was normal to secrete red fluids apparently. Why else would their feet be covered in them just like he was?  
  
Not wanting to further waste time, he pulled himself down the stairs and along the walls, following the trail left behind by Dean and Sam. It was slow going, not only because he was still improving his walking skills, but also because standing and moving was a lot more tolling than sitting had been. His height impeded his movement a lot, namely because he had to duck down at every door frame. It was also a little harder to breathe, and certainly noisier. He had to stop a few times to cough, and each time he did he’d cough up some ball bearings along with their grease and that new red stuff. Come to think of it, the grease for the ball bearing was also red. Though it wasn’t nearly as dark as the substance that came with his new body, he wondered if it functioned the same as the grease once did for him? That would be a good question to ask once he caught up with them.  
  
He heard them whispering to each other once he reached a hallway. Did they know they had forgotten to wait for him? And there was a third voice too! He stuck his long arm through the doorway, hoping it would get their attention. When he made it into the hallway, disappointment filled his heart to see that once again they ran off somewhere. The trail stopped halfway through the previous room, but he didn’t need it to know where they had gone to this time. He could still hear them speaking with one another.  
  
He approached the door to the room they were all inside. Gingerly, he took the doorknob in his hand. He was sure this was the thing that opened and closed it. He tugged it, knowing that was how the handles on his own doors had worked, but these ones appeared to be different. Not really knowing what else to do, he tugged it a few more times, and then suddenly one of the movements caused it to turn and he figured it out. He turned it further, feeling a slight give in the door as he did, until finally it opened. And there, at the far end of the room huddled together were Dean, Sam, and… Castiel! So that was who the third voice belonged to. He also loved Castiel as much as he loved the brothers. Happy that he finally caught up to them and could also see Castiel again, he ducked through the doorway and started moving toward them. He paused to cough up more grease a short way through--probably aftereffects of his sudden transformation--and when he continued forward again he saw Dean take a step toward him as well. He was confused when Castiel blocked him with his arm.  
  
“I’m sorry, Baby,” he said. “Cas is gonna’ get you back to normal, ok?”

  
This confused him. Back to normal? Was he going to remove the differences and make him look more like the three of them? Maybe he’d make it so it would be easier for him to move around. He would be ok with that. And speaking of Castiel, he had almost forgotten to greet him in the customary way. To make up for it, he’d greet him extra well. He lowered himself a little so he could be more level with them. Then, he opened his mouth as much as he could and took a breath, and then made an even louder sound than before. This time you could hear his engine in it, and he knew Dean loved the sound of his engine. Though, he might have overdid it on the volume because Dean and Sam were holding their heads. He might have given them a headache, as they had given him one earlier.  
  
Castiel on the other hand seemed to appreciate it, as he placed a hand on his head. Was there something on his face? Would Castiel rub it off for him? Castiel looked at Dean and Sam and told them to close their eyes. Should he close his eyes too? _Could_ he close his eyes, actually? He hadn’t actually tried at any point yet. Before he could think about it further though, a blinding light--even more so than the one he saw during his transformation--filled the room. He felt himself changing once again, returning to his form as a car. And as he changed, he heard a soothing and powerful voice he hadn’t heard in a very long time tell him that everything was going to be alright, and that he’d be back to normal and driving with the Winchesters soon. And later in the garage he felt an outpouring of love and relief from the brothers. Still, it would have been nice to spend a little more time in a form more like theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> This was of course for [spncoldesthits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/179734520460/forbidden-titles-redux-november-prompt-posting)! It's not super well written, but it was fun to write lol.


End file.
